Gallifrey Rises
by HadesGhostGirl
Summary: My friend and I role played on Facebook before the 50th and this was the result... This is how we hoped the 50th would go... Has a little bit of just about everything, so yeah have fun! :)


**Before we get started here, I would just like to say that this came about because of a Role Play on Facebook way back in November last year, before the 50th. This was my friend and I just messing about, seeing how we thought the 50th would go... I thought I would adapt it into a story and this is the first bit. I hope you enjoy it :)**

Well this is normal! Three Doctor's, one of which isn't the Doctor but still is, three Companion's, one of which is me, and the Master, just a normal get together in my life! I should probably start at the beginning.

So I had entered this building, I had seen a ghost enter and was chasing it, and this creepy guy was just stood in the middle of the room in front of a television. He kept rewinding it and re-watching this one bit. First JLS were dancing on the set of Eastenders then they were on the Children in need stage. "How do they do this?" He said to himself.

"Maybe they had Vortex Manipulators?" I said not expecting him to know what they are, or to hear me for that matter.

He then turns to me. "How would they have that technology?" He asked. "We must tell the Shadow Proclamation!"

"But how do we contact them?"

He looked put out, almost as if he wasn't expecting me to answer. "Broadcast an urgent message…" He paused. "Or use my TARDIS."

"YOU HAVE A TARDIS!?" I yelled at him. Is this guy for real?

He tilted his head to the side. "Well of course!" He states like I'm being stupid. "I wouldn't be one of the surviving Time Lords without it!"

I took my fez off my head and gestured violently with it. "GIMMIE!" I yelled. "GIMMIE! OR I WILL WHACK YOU WITH MY FEZ!"

"Give up my TARDIS?" The guy said. "Are you insane? I should destroy you for that!"

I raised my Fez. "THE FEZ IS PRIMED!"

The guy pulled out this weird looking piece of metal, it almost looked like my cousin's cousin's father's cousin's Sonic Screwdriver. But not quite. "I warn you human!"

I looked at him in confusion. "When did I say I was human? I mean sure I'm not a Time Lord, or an alien for that matter, but I'm not entirely human either." I lit a ball of hell fire, blue as always, in my hand. "See!"

"Hmmm," The guy said, rubbing his hand on his chin in thought. "I could use you." He held his hand out to me. "How would you like to go to Pompeii?" He asked.

"Umm…" I said extinguishing my fire. "Why Pompeii?"

He tilted his head, portraying false innocents! "The nature is lovely in the summer time I hear."

I could feel my eyes glowing dark green. Who did this guy think he was! "I have a bad feeling about this…"

This guy just goes and ups the creepy, he stares into my eyes. Eye contact, needed for hypnosis! "Trust me my name is the Master!"

"HYPNOSIS! HA!" I yelled. "I WILL NOT TRUST YOU!" And with that I became invisible.

"Humph! Then you shall be destroyed!" he kept turning on the spot, probably trying to pinpoint my location.

Consciously, I put an echo on my voice. "But you don't know where I am!" I was actually just floating behind the guy. It was rather funny, actually.

"I have a way of drawing you out!" He said, turning a dial on his metal stick thing that's not a Sonic Screwdriver but looks like one. I kinda had an idea who this guy was. I remember a story the Doctor once told me, but for the life of me I can't remember who this guy actually was. He pointed the thing at the ground.

I frowned. "What is that supposed to do?" I said in confusion. "I'm not on the floor."

The Master smirked. "You'll see," He said rather cryptically. With his smirk still plastered across his face, he pressed a button on the not-Sonic Screwdriver and a vortex opened on the floor.

"…Where are you going with this?" I asked, hesitantly.

Glaring at the wall, because he couldn't see me, the Master pointed his not-Sonic Screwdriver at the vortex. "If you do not appear," He said teasing his finger across the button. "I will expand this vortex until it destroys the world."

Rather than becoming visible I spoke, "I warn you my cousin's cousin's father is the Doctor's cousin!"

The threat of the Doctor didn't seem to faze the Master, in hindsight I should've known this. He laughed. "The Doctor, my old friend."

I continued, trying to find something that would intimidate this guy. "And did I mention my cousin's cousin is Harry Potter?" The Master continued to laugh. "Oh and my cousin is Danny Phantom? No well…"

He paused in his laughing. "I don't believe you!" He exclaimed.

"Why?" I asked floating around the guy. "Is it that hard to believe?"

Creepily, the Master responded with "BECAUSE I KNOW ALL!"

Chuckling silently, I said; "Well obviously you don't, or you would've known that! Then I wouldn't be floating here, invisible, explaining it to you!" I was gesturing wildly with my arms, although I was invisible. "Gods, you are dense!"

"ENOUGH!" The Master yelled, firing his not-Sonic Screwdriver at me. I think I forgot to keep the echo going… Oops!

I dodged the laser with ease, laughing. "Is that all you got?"

"No!" The Master yelled. "Try and stop this!" He proceeded to rip a hole in time. I flickered back into the visible spectrum, holding onto ropes of shadows.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU IDIOT?!" I screamed, louder than was humanly possible.

"If I can't have this planet," He said in that typical creepy supervillain way. "No-one can!" And the clichés keep on coming!

"Now," I said looking up to a security camera. "I really need to contact the Shadow Proclamation!" With that, using the camera as an amplifier, I sent out a mental distress call.

"I think not!" The Master said firing his Laser, as I now realise, Screwdriver at me.

My concentration broken, I threw up an ectoplasmic force field to protect myself from the laser. Mentally, I screamed "DOCTOR! HELP!"

The Master, seeming like the all-powerful super villain cliché he most likely is, exclaimed "THE DOCTOR CAN'T HELP YOU!"

Feeling extremely stupid, but resourceful, I called again. "That's what you think!" I told the Master. Hope bloomed within me as I heard the unmistakable sound of the TARDIS flying in with the brakes on! Thank goodness (not for the brakes being on!)!

The eleventh Doctor stuck his head out of the TARDIS. "Did somebody call for help?" He asked tweaking his bowtie.

"Doctor!" Was all the Master said.

The Doctor looked over at the Master. "Ahh!" He said. "Long time no see, Old Friend!" Then he became distracted looking around for something. "Now has anyone seen my Fez?"

I whipped one of the shadow ropes I was holding against the ground. "Doctor!" I exclaimed, catching the man's attention. "Focus!"

"Right, yes, focus!" The Doctor said, almost as if to himself. "Erm…" He looked towards the rip. "Oh look at that! You've ripped a hole in time and space, careless of you."

"Bye bye Doctor!" The Master said as he pulled out a vortex manipulator.

"Oh no you don't!" The Doctor said pointing his Sonic screwdriver at the vortex manipulator. The thing sparked and was obviously in no shape for travel now. Then it exploded.

I laughed. "See the Doctor can help me!" My grip on the shadow ropes loosens. "Doctor close the rip!"

"Right, yes," The Doctor said distractedly. "…How do I do that?"

The Master grinned at the Doctor. "Only I can do that Doctor!" He said.

"Oh, so it's a challenge is it?" The Doctor says, when something catches his eye off to the side, it's my discarded fez. "Oooh!" He ran towards the fez and put it on his head. "I wear a fez now, fezzes are cool!"

"You have always been one for showing off, Doctor," The Master said.

This comment confused me. "How is putting a fez on showing off?" I asked.

"So this hole in time and space here, where does it lead?" The Doctor asked, getting dangerously close to the edge.

The Master looked directly at me. "We both know how it is showing off." Honestly I had no idea what he was talking about. Then he addressed the Doctor. "How about you go through it Doctor?"

"WHAT!?" I yelled. "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!?" But of course the Doctor just had to lean over the gap and jump into the hole, all the while shouting 'GERONIMOOOOOOO!' at the top of his lungs.


End file.
